Bowser screws Peach
by demonlifehealer
Summary: on their wedding night. This is a real sex scene! Rated M! This is NOT non-con. Read at your own risks! Bowser/Peach.


Hi. I made an M Bowser/Peach story back in 2009 called "The Arrangement" rated M but didn't put a sex scene in it because I wasn't sure how it would work. I guess this could be a sequel but can be read alone. I honestly can't believe I wrote this and now I know I am a true pervert. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters.

* * *

><p>Peach gasped as her breasts were gently massaged through her dress. The nice slow circles that were rubbed through her dress were slowly arousing her as she and Bowser walked into the room. It was their wedding night tonight. She was a bit concerned about how this would work. Bowser was so much stronger than her. He could easily rip her apart if he choose. His whole claw easily grabbed onto the fullness of her tits. A squeak exited her from the move. Having someone other than herself touch her breasts felt strange. There was the rolling of cleavage but the sensation felt different. The clawed hand that had been rubbing before was drawn back.<p>

"Did I hurt you Peachy?" Bowser asked as worry shone in his eyes. A giggle escaped the Princess. As if he would ever hurt her.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." Peach answered as she turned to look at her husband. The dragon blushed as she gave him a chaste kiss near his fangs. His face was so different from hers. They would never be able to have a proper kiss with a proper lip lock, but the lady was not going to let that stop her. She knew the risks when she entered this engagement. Bowser trembled in lust as the Princess licked to the side of his mouth. The way her tongue felt on his skin was amazing. He shouldn't be able to feel things like this. Bowser pulled his wife to him, easily scooping her up. Peach licked the inside of her mouth, savoring the taste. Bowser's skin was reptilian but it wasn't clammy or fishy. The best way to describe the texture was hardened leather that tasted the same. Licking Bowser was not an unpleasant experience in the least.

Sounds of delight exited the Princess as Bowser used his forked tongue to lick up and down the back of her neck. She never knew the sensations could feel so amazing. The bumps that were raised on her husband's tongue made the most wonderful experience. Peach instinctively moved her delicate lips to the dragon's neck. Bowser's breathing increased as he carefully brought the hand back into play and began to squeeze his wife's breasts gently. The Princess's grip on the dragon increased as did her breathing. To her horror the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom found her hips moving toward her husband, nearly humping his arm. This arousal was nearly too much, she almost didn't know what to do with it.

Bowser's smile at her actions was lustful and filled with pride. He was making the Princess loose herself in him. While going on in his head about how awesome he was would be nice he was more focused on the beauty in his arms. She was so pure. The way she writhed in abandon was going to be too much to take. The dragon carried his long awaited prize to the bed. It was taking all of his willpower to keep his manhood inside of him. This was the moment he had fantasized about since he had met the Princess. Tonight his dreams come true. The dragon quickly removed his spiked bracelets. He didn't want them to hurt his wife. Peach leveled him with a look that sent a nervous fire going through him. He was actually going to do this! The lady didn't wait any longer as she undid the back of her dress, letting her breasts bounce out. Her husband knelt at the end of the bed where she sat. Peach was confused about what he was doing before that tongue that she loved was liberally applied to her tits.

Bowser's face moved closer to his wife's breasts. God they were beautiful. They felt so soft under his tongue. He smirked as Peach let out a high pitched squeal as his tongue lapped over her nipples. The small nubs were sticking up and hard as rocks. It made him so happy that he was pleasing her. The King Koopa gently tugged on the hem of her dress. Bringing the pink garment slowly falling to the floor. The dragon caught his breath as he looked at the Goddess before him. His wife sat before him in all of her glory. She was flushed from his ministrations. Her breasts heaving as she inhaled mouthfuls of air. Her flaxen blond hair fell down her back. Bowser shivered as he smelled the sweet scent of arousal that the Princess seemed to encompass. Her bright pink lacy panties held a large wet spot in the center of them.

Peach blushed at the look of awe Bowser bestowed upon her. She stared back at the dragon. He was so different. His terrifying exterior hid a truly compassionate being. She looked down toward his leg where she noticed there was an appendage that wasn't there before. So that's what it looked like. Bowser's penis was green like the rest of him and it looked like it had the ability to move in and out from the body. It was more pointed than a human penis but it looked like it was doable. The penis was an average size of six inches and probably about four inches round. A squeal exited the Princess when she was flipped onto her back with Bowser standing between her legs. The blush deepened as she realized his intent.

"Bowser, are you sure you want to do that?" She asked.

"Why, do you not want me to?" The dragon sounded so disappointed and accompanied with the pout Peach couldn't say no.

"No, it's fine. I was just making sure." The beauty stated. The Leader of the Darklands smiled an grateful smile as his tongue went to work on his wife. Within seconds the Princess was thrashing on the bed, her legs squeezing around her husband's shoulders. This pleasure was so overwhelming. Bowser applied loving laps onto her clit before penetrating her hole with his tongue. God, did the creature know how to use his tongue! Peach could feel his arousal poking her in the back of her thigh which made her even hotter. Bowser was fully immersed in the Princess. She tasted absolutely divine. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. This went on for many minutes. Her moans were like music to his ears! Peach arched like a bow as the earth shattering orgasm finally hit her. It was so overpowering. Bowser pulled back giving the love of his life a look of pure lust.

"Are you ready?" The dragon whispered to the woman who was recovering from the most mind blowing orgasm. The Princess nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was fine. They had had scientists research to see if they could get pregnant, which they found she could not. Diseases were also not an issue because Peach was a virgin and Bowser had been tested. Due to this there was no need for a condom. The dragon climbed into the oversized bed and pulled his wife up, so she may sit on his lap. Peach stilled as she felt her husband's member poke into her. The Princess straddled the creature, gripping him through the pain as she went down. It was excruciating. Toadsworth had made her take a class on sexuality so she knew it was going to hurt but not like this! Blood ran down her legs as her hyman was broken. Bowser immediately stilled as he smelled the blood in the air and heard his wife's whimpers.

She felt so amazing. It was like his dick was wrapped in a tight, squeezing, moist velvet. It took all of the dragon's willpower not to move, but he didn't want to hurt her. He ran the back of his claws down her back in a soothing manner until she experimentally thrust down on his manhood. Bowser bit his lip in an attempt to keep a moan at bay. His breathing increased as his arousal was almost pliable. He refused to move until he was certain she was ready. The Princess repeated the action a few more times with a shorter rest between each time. Bowser shuddered drawing on the last of his restraint. Peach felt oddly powerful as she felt this strong being shudder for her. Poor Bowser. He was trying to hard to make this good for her.

"Move your hips please." The Princess requested. She could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from the dragon as he thrust upwards. The thrust started slow but as time went on they became fast and furious. Nearly rutting like animals. Peach couldn't keep the sounds from coming out of her mouth if she tried. She furiously gripped her husband as she came once again in the night. The lady slumped down from the orgasm while Bowser continued pounding away until he found his release. The dragon fell back from the pleasure. He carefully moved Peach so she was laying on top of his stomach. His wife gave him a sleepy look of bliss that the dragon easily returned. A protective arm was slung over the woman as the two went to sleep.

"I love you" Bowser whispered in a daze before sleep claimed his as well. His dreams finally have become a reality.

The End.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I do feel like a pervert after writing that! Remember kiddies, always use a condom! Review if you dare. Bye!<p> 


End file.
